An Interesting Life
by Tomzilla
Summary: My first DBZ FanFic! Well, I really can't explain the summary except...it is mostly about Trunks, Goten, and a little bit more of Vegita.


An Interesting Life  
  
Note: This story is about Trunks, Vegita, Goten, and anybody else I happen to mention. Well...Trunks is around 6 years old. Remember this is the beginning...   
  
"Come on son, If you want to prove yourself to me you will have to work harder!" Vegita yelled. Trunks glares at his father and then continues to do pushups. Vegita powers up to Super Sayian and begins to throw punches in the air, under 300 times gravity. Trunks can push down easily but rises slowly up. The gravity is too strong and then he slams into the ground. Vegita thinks how pathetic his son is, but he attends to change all that. Trunks struggles to rise but it is too hard...Vegita walks over and picks his son up...and throws him across the room! Trunks slams into the ground and looks at his father with tears coming down his cheeks. Vegita stares into his son's watery eyes and then smiles. Vegita then says," We will make a man out of you...yet." Trunks slowly rises...Vegita then yells," All right son, try taking me down. If you fail it is another thousand pushups." Trunks shakes his head up and down and fly's towards Vegita. He throws punches but Vegita easily dodges them. Vegita then laughs and turns off his Super Sayian form. Suddenly things get harder to dodge and Trunks punches Vegita left and right across the face and blows him in the gut. Vegita becomes angry and slams his fist across Trunk's jaw! Trunks falls down more hurt. Vegita then looks at his son strangely. He turns off the gravity and runs towards his son. He picks him up and takes him out of the Training Room. Trunks is out cold and Vegita tells himself," Wow, what a son I have. He really proved himself today...I am proud to be his father..." One tiny tear drops from Vegita's left eye and falls onto Trunk's forehead. Trunks opens his eyes and barely says," I love you to dad." And after that he falls back to sleep. Vegita stops and stares at Trunks and then continues to walk back into the house. Vegita drops Trunks into his bed and leaves, but closes the door behind him.   
  
1 year later...  
  
Trunks and his best friend Goten are playing outside Trunk's home. Like always they are in combat. Trunks seem to always have the upper hand and throws Goten to the ground. Trunks puts Goten into a headlock...Trunks then says," What's the matter? Oh yeah that's right I am much stronger then you!" Goten's hair suddenly sparkles and burst into a golden color. Trunks before he knows it is shoved across the yard. Trunks stares at his friend who is now a Super SAYIAN! Trunks laughs...Goten mutters," What's so funny?" Trunks says," I can do that to!" Trunks lets out a loud yell and he transforms into a SUPER SAYIAN as well! Both Super Sayians stare into eachother's green eyes. Trunks laughs and charges...suddenly he hears his mother's voice. Bulma runs out and yells," WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?" Both Trunks and Goten are able to de-transform before Bulma even knows it. Trunks then says," Don't worry mom, ugh we didn't do anything." Bulma stares into Trunk's eyes and smiles. She then says," Yeah, sure Trunks." Bulma then walks back in but then says," Oh yeah, dinner is ready! Hurry up before Vegita eats it all..." Wind pushes against Bulma and before she knows it they are inside eating away.   
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Bye Goten." Trunks waves Goten a good bye as his mother takes him home. Trunks seems a little sad that his best friend is leaving but looks at the bright side...cause Gohan is staying. Gohan, Trunks, and Vegita are both spending time in the Gravity Room. Gohan really isn't training that much. He is only watching young Trunks throwing punches left and right at the heavy air. Gohan turns all the way to the other side of the room. He can see Vegita working hard and can tell that he does not want to be disturbed. Trunks suddenly stops. He leans down trying to catch air but Vegita barks at him to continue. Trunks stares at his dad and nods. Trunks, as tired as he is, continues to train. Gohan is just staring at how amazing it is that Trunks is doing so well. Gohan then begins to get annoyed at the gravity and walks out. Trunks stops and says," Why is Gohan stepping out dad?" Vegita laughs and then says," Probably can't take gravity." Vegita begins laughing and then continues. Trunks sighs and continues his training. Trunks looks out the window and can see Gohan staring at him and then disappears. Trunks then thinks to himself of why Gohan is here? I mean he's not doing anything! Trunks stops once again and looks outside. Gohan is meditating...but then he jumps up and turns into a SUPER SAYIAN! Gohan quickly fly's high into the air and begins to throw more punches and kicks. Trunks watches in amazement. Vegita looks over and sees what his son is doing. Vegita is now jealous...so he powers up to Super Sayian as well. Trunks looks behind him and sees his father training harder and harder with his own golden color surrounding him. Trunks looks outside one more time to look at Gohan. Gohan de-transforms and looks at his watch. He suddenly waves at Trunks and fly's away. Trunks sighs and continues his training to impress his father.   
  
15 years later...  
  
Trunks is flying through the air. He looks at his watch and says to himself," Man, I knew this would happen! Great, just great! I finally get a job and I am late on my first day. I can't believe this. I bet Goten is already there..." "Hey TRUNKS!" Trunks looks over not so far away and there's Goten flying. Trunks then says," I thought you were already there!" Goten replies," Nah, I slept in." "You too?" Trunks replies. Goten nods. Goten then says," Well, we have about 8 or more miles until we get there...and are late." Trunks smiles and says," Not if we...take it to the next level." Goten laughs and turns into a Super Sayian. Trunks smiles and his eyes turn from blue to green. His golden hair moves around from the wind. Trunks and Goten are now both Super Sayians. Goten smiles and says," Race ya." Trunks says," You're on. Here we go on 3." Goten nods..."1...2...!" Trunks suddenly fly's towards his work. Goten yells out," TRUNKS! YOU CHEATER!" Goten struggles to get ahead of Trunks but he is going much faster. Before they know it they arrive at their job. Trunks laughs and says," I win." Goten grins at Trunks. "I see you boys have somehow had your hair stick up and dye your hairs yellow. You 2 didn't look like that at the interview but...better then purple hair." Trunks frowns but then de-transforms. Their boss looks surprised. He walks away holding his head. Goten and Trunks then look at each other. "Well, let us get to work. I am sure this would be a great job."   
  
5 minutes later...   
  
Trunks is wearing a Mcdonalds hat and is serving the customers. Goten is out back working with the fries. Trunks stares at Goten and says," GOTEN! Why did you convince me to work at Mcdonalds?" Goten laughs. "I see you haven't changed that much." Trunks mutters. "I would like a Cheese Burger and Large Fries." I young girl says. Trunks stares at her and says," P-Pan?" Pan stares at the purple headed boy and says," T-Trunks? What are you doing here? I mean your family is rich why would you be working at a Mcdonalds?" Trunks sighs and points at Goten who's eating the French Fries. Trunks then says," So where's...Gohan..." Trunks looks over and sees that Gohan is staring at him, nearly laughing his head off. Trunks grins at Gohan and thanks Kami that Pan and Gohan are the only ones that know about he and Goten working there. Gohan then yells," Hey...g-guys...come over here! It's Trunks!" Trunks nearly chokes when Goku, Krillin, Videl, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and the Namek himself...Piccolo stare at Trunks...nearly laughing themselves. Trunks stares at Piccolo and says," Hey a Piccolo, what are you doing in a Mcdonalds?" Piccolo stares at Trunks and says," Gohan invited me and...how could I not resist French Fries?" Piccolo looks over and sees Goten all over the fries. Piccolo then says," Never mind, I just won't have anything." Trunks is nearly dying but then he sees his sister coming through the doors. He just knows she'd laugh at him. But then he sees Marran right behind her. Android #18 suddenly appears talking to Krillin. Trunks looks around preying they all just go away. Trunks then thinks to himself what else can go wrong? But then they all stared at him. Trunks laughs and he decides to...dance? Goten burns his hands on the fries and does a dance as well. Trunks and Goten run into each other...a bright light happens and suddenly a huge ki explosion happens! When the smoke clears the Mcdonalds store is destroyed (Note: There was nobody else in the store). But there stands Gotenks with a surprised look upon his face. A flash happens and Pan takes a picture and laughs. The store's manager, Trunks's and Goten's boss, yells out," Trunks...Goten! YOUR BOTH FIRED!"  
  
25 years later...  
  
"Oh and here's when you and Goten fused into Gotenks and blew up Mcdonalds with your guy's is energy." Pan says. Trunks laughs and kisses his wife and good night sleep.   
  
  



End file.
